charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess of Earth
The Goddess of Earth was originally Gaea. The Goddess of Earth has control over her natural environment and could conjure and manipulate the elements-creating earthquakes, rain and lightning storms. The Goddess of Earth is one of the most powerful goddesses and the most grounded of them all. She is also worshipped as Mother Nature. History Piper as the Goddess of Earth In 2003 when the Titans were unleashed, the only known way to destroy them was to call upon the powers of the Greek gods. Leo Wyatt made the difficult decision to summon the powers and transfer them to the Charmed Ones. Piper Halliwell was gifted with the powers of Gaea, with her clothing transforming to fit a goddess. Paige was transformed into the Goddess of War and Phoebe was turned into the Goddess of Love. Leo turned Piper into the Goddess of Earth because she'd always wanted as close to a normal family life as was possible for a Charmed One. She also had to keep Paige and Phoebe from getting carried away by their new powers. The Charmed Ones managed to stop the Titans when Piper declared herself a goddess. She opened a giant hole in the middle of the manor, and sealed it up after the Titans fell in. However, Piper was so distraught over Leo becoming an Elder and being forced to leave them that Gaia's powers briefly took her over. In her fury, she raised a massive thunderstorm over San Francisco. Leo managed to calm Piper down, and she relinquished Gaea's powers. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **[[Whirling|'Whirling']]: 'The ability to teleport through tornado-like winds. She possessed a more gentle and peaceful version of this power, unlike the violence of the Titans. **[[Geokinesis|'Geokinesis]]: '''The ability to manipulate the earth itself. She could cause earthquakes and create schisms down to the core of the Earth. **Aerokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate winds and the air. She could generate powerful winds if angered, capable of sending several grown men flying. She was also able to send a ridiculously powerful blast of air at Chris, which send him back several feet into a door, destroying it and knocking him out. **'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. After unleashing her full potential, she conjured a giant thunderstorm above San Francisco. **Force Fields:' The ability to create a protective force field. She could summon a shield when in unity with her sister Goddesses. *Inactive Powers'' **'Sensing: '''The Goddess of Earth had the power to sense and locate her fellow goddesses. **[[Voice Manipulation|'Voice Manipulation']]': The ability to alter one's voice. Whenever she got angry her voice echoed. **Immortality: The ability to live forever and be immune to the effects of aging. **[[Immunity|'''Immunity]]:''' The ability to be immune to the powers of others. She was impervious to the Titans' powers once she unleashed her full potential. **Invincibility: '''The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable. Gallery Piper_Goddess2.jpg|Piper shoos away Phoebe's lovers Piper Aerokinesis.gif|Piper uses aerokinesis Piper_Goddess3.jpg|Piper is impervious to the Titans' blasts Piper_Goddess5.jpg Piper_Goddess6.jpg Piper_Goddess4.jpg|Piper manipulating the weather 5x23-PiperGoddess.jpg|Piper is reluctant to give up her Goddess power Piper_Goddess8.jpg|She fades away Piper_Goddess9.jpg Piper_Goddess10.jpg|She teleports Up There and demands to speak to Leo Piper_Goddess11.jpg Piper_Goddess12.jpg|Leo tells her he has to become an Elder Piper_Goddess13.jpg|Piper gives up the Goddess power for Wyatt Piper_Goddess14.jpg|She reverts to her normal self Piper_Goddess15.jpg|Piper tells Leo to come home Gaia-Whirling.jpg Piper Gaia Atmokinesis.jpg|Piper creates a huge storm Notes *In Greek Mythology, Gaea, or Gaia, was not a Greek goddess. Instead she was a primordial Goddess born in the beginning on the universe and mother of the Titans. Category:Gods Category:Magical beings Category:Characters